This invention relates to improvements in or relating to cereal grain moisture content measuring apparatus of the electrostatic capacity type.
Apparatus for measuring the moisture content of cereal grains of the prior art by electrostatic capacity include an electrostatic sensor built in the measuring chamber. Since the density of cereal grains in the measuring chamber may vary depending on the shape, surface coarseness and other conditions of the cereal grains, large errors have tended to occur in the values obtained in measuring the moisture content of cereal grains by means of the electrostatic sensor. Also, the apparatus of the prior art of the type described are complex in construction and mechanical and electrical failures have often occurred.